


A Thief's Misfortune

by BosmerBringingSexyBack (Chocoholic777)



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Anger, Blood, Death, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Revenge, Threesome - M/M/M, non-con/rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoholic777/pseuds/BosmerBringingSexyBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett's luck has run dry at the worst of times...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thief's Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the events of Thief 2014.
> 
> I do not own anything of the Thief reboot nor have I made profit off of this piece.

The slender man grunts from his forced vulnerable position - hands bound behind his back with his feet tied securely together, arse sticking promptly up in the air. 

Garrett growled around the cloth stuffed into his mouth as a hand gripped the back then pulled down his thin leather trousers, exposing his ghost pale rump. His teeth tears at the gag, his burning dark eyes strained to glare at the bastards who dared ambush then restrain him.

"Ha! He cer'ainly lives up to the claim of bein' a ghost!" One snidely remarks in a nasal voice Garrett wanted to throttle. A hand boldly lands on a porcelain cheek, testing out the succulent flesh in a rough, scratchy palm. 

In no time there were multitudes of intrusive hands, ranging from small to large, petting and groping bare skin; thankfully his upper body was shielded by the dark leather and cloth of his gear. 

He struggled more with his bounds as an oil-slicked finger encircles his back entrance before slinking past the strict ring of muscles. He hisses at the initial and growing burn. The fine-boned digit wriggles around before being joined by another, thrusting and scissoring and rubbing the insides of the thief. He realises with disdain albeit with slight relief that one of them was prepping him for what is to come. 

After a while the guard was satisfied with his work after inserting and pumping all three of his fingers into the now slack hole, glistening in the warming glow of torches and shimmering sliver rays of the moon. Calloused hands took hold of his narrow hips, aligning them then being pulled towards another pair of bony hips. Garrett's buttocks touched feverish damp and hot flesh, oddly a silky quality for a brute, tensing from the feel of the moist mushroom-head pressing into his anus. 

It took one thrust for the guard to be fully hilted within the bounded criminal. 

The rapist groans in pleasure at the divine heat and snugness enveloping his cock. Garrett groans in displeasure and outrage at being breached. After a few moments passed the bastard began to rock and roll his hips, grasping more at the waist of the fuming thief. 

Audible sounds of flesh slapping flesh emitted from the rutting, bouncing off the grimy walls of the dank alleyway. Gasps and moans and sighs spilled freely from the guard whereas Garrett's own guttural sounds were muffled by the sodden cloth.

Garrett was disgusted. The alien feel of something piston inside of him was god awful. He felt like those prostitutes at the House of Blossoms; the thief knew from Basso that the broads there always offer their arses to their clients to fuck, avoiding the disease of pregnancy.

His hood was ripped back then a hand grips his sweat-slick hair, snapping his head back. Garrett grits his teeth in pain. The gag was removed, allowing him to breath through his freed mouth before it was partly stuffed with a rod of greasy rigid flesh. The thief retched after realising that it was another filthy cock from one of the guards, a repulsive fat pig of one. 

It was revolting. 

A cuff to his ringing ear was all the warning the thief needed. He did not bite down but refused to compromise any further as the horrid meat was wedged further in his reluctant hole. The only comfort he got was that the fat, pulsating thing was pitifully small in length; it only filled half of his mouth's capacity. 

Sweaty, meaty, dirty hands comb through his hair before clamping down on his skull - trapping him entirely. His nose uncomfortably presses into the fatty tissue of the man's hairy paunch, smelling the odour of musky sweat and stale ale. The fat guard experimented by retracting himself until he left the bulbous tip between the lips, before eagerly pushing back into the wet and warm orifice. He sighs blissfully, shallowly bucking his flabby hips into the thief's delectable mouth.

It was surreal. He was fucked on both ends; one ramming his arse while the other humped his face. 

If the thief's rage-clouding mind can rightly recall, there were three of them. It would explain the ghosting of fingers, the same ones that fingered his rectum for buggery, delicately tracing his exposed abdominal muscles as if in admiration. The light caresses were parallel to the crass handling, bruising the flesh of his hips and head.

The guard behind put more strength and speed in his thrusts, clawing at the thief's slim waist. He keeled over the thief, panting from the awesome pleasure given by the supremacy fucking, biting into the leather clad shoulder as if marking his bitch. His thrusts were getting more desperate and harsher than the previous ones. The bastard is close.

The thief snarls. He clenches his fists until his nails leaves behind bloody crescents. His sharp ears perk up at the metallic jingling, figuring out that his valuable findings were in the fat Watchman's poaches. Seems that the curs are going to steal from him as well as violate him. Just wonderful.

Suddenly, the fat guard squeals as he spills his slimy seed into the unsuspecting mouth. Garrett starts from surprise then shudders as the foul fluid fills his mouth, the repugnant saltiness coating his squirming tongue. His cheeks puff out as he refuses to swallow the bitter liquid, trickles of it seep from the corners of his pursed lips wrapped around the pumping purple-red rod. 

Agonising seconds passed as the guard still pumped his cock, spending the last of his come. At long last he collapses backwards on his arse, away from the spluttering thief as he sighs in total satisfaction.

While the contented swine stares blissfully off into nothing, Garrett painfully coughs up and spits out the mucky substance. His lungs burn as he raggedly inhales air, attempting to sooth away the horrid crick in his neck.

He is in hell. 

As the thief regulates his flow of breathing, the sodomising guard growls as he approaches his release. He grabs his bitch's hair to pull on painfully, almost tearing out the roots, for leverage and adding to his sick pleasure. He slams in more urgently than before. His cleft lips curled back in a leer, bearing his yellow rotting teeth. His cock stabs at the squirming walls that push down to expel him. 

He is in paradise.

With a lustful howl and arching his spine in supreme pleasure, the bastard explodes within the bowels of the relented captive. The hot gushing of come scorches the trembling and sensitive walls, renewing in desperation in pushing out the uninvited invasion and staining of it. Garrett bites back a moan of misery. 

The bugger stayed motionless, frozen in place for a painful full minute. At long last, the guard steadily pulls his slimy cock free once it had softened. He was rather reluctant in leaving that tight hole. The bastard guffaws as he gave the used arse a good swat, squeezing the precious cheeks a final time. He looks on smugly as his sticky white essence leaks from the dilated hole, dribbling down the inner thighs.

Those fuckers are going to bleed.

The guard moves away, buckling up and righting his grey Watchman uniform. He and the now sober fat guard talked about their drinking plans after their shift, ideally standing beside the still bound loathing man they had just sexually violated. Insensitive wretches!

They bid goodnight to the third guard, one that was nearly forgotten, as the immoral guards sauntered away from him. The haunting footfalls of his rapists seem to mock him. It was the first time in the thief's life that he wanted to kill. Commit bloody, righteous revenge.

In no time Garrett felt the guard shift closer to his bounded form. He must be tasked with extinguishing my existence after he has his "fun", the crestfallen thief mused. He did not flinch at the unnerving sound of a blade unsheathed. The guard leaned over to his feet, slicing the rope. Weakened from his vain struggles and sexual violation, Garrett slumped to his side as his limps cry out from the tension crippling them.

He was gently turned onto his back, pressing into the damp but comfy straw, as the guard patiently unbuckled the rest of the thief's light armoured gear. Garrett stared numbly at the grey flecks of ash, swirling freely in the night air harmoniously. He envied them.

Garrett closed his mind off to the world. He did not care about the sounds of silent, approaching footsteps only he detected.

He did not care as the guard was knocked away from him, yelping at the sharp blow to his chest. 

He did not care as a solid shadow pounce the guard like a ferocious cat capturing an unsuspecting rat. 

He did not care about the warm droplets of crimson splattering his bare leg and exposed torso. 

He did not care about the ominous being in black, breathing heavily in blood-boiling rage as it bashed in the guard's split skull over and over.

He did not care as the mysterious being, reeking of blood and raw meat, rushes to the traumatised thief. The black shrouded figure's cool hands cradled Garrett's head, the dexterous slim fingers, familiar somehow, shakily stroked his wet hair. A feminine voice, choked with fear and tears, called his name and inquired about his health. He knew that voice. 

No. No, no, oh gods no! Anyone but her! 

No, he did not want to her to see him like this! Damn those fucking guards to the darkest pits of hell! Fuck fate especially for allowing the rape to occur and Erin seeing her proud mentor reduced to a pitiful victim stinking of semen and sweat!

Erin whispered that she killed the other two - the harelip and the portly one.

A part of the thief felt ecstatic at the fallen guards. However, another part that overrules felt nothing but great disappointment. Despite what those bastards have done, he could not help but backstab his number one rule of not killing anyone. This act of vengeance by Erin had only encouraged her bloodlust.

As his apprentice cuts off the last of his restraints and hands him some stolen towels, Garrett concludes that he and Erin should stick to the rooftops for the time being; their hobby of “fishing” can wait.


End file.
